Stone Walls
by Big Time Ships
Summary: School is hell for just about everyone, but no one had it worse than Carlos. After years of being tortured by his peers, he finally snaps and ends up in the hospital. Will someone finally stand up for Carlos and maybe even win over his heart?
1. Chapter 1

Some parts of this story will be on the borderline of rated M.

Warnings: _Teen Brutality, Cursing, Fighting, Hazing, Descriptive Nudity, Bullying, Descriptive Injury._

* * *

><p>Kendall Knight was an asshole. No, wait. He was a douche bag. My tormentor, the shit on the bottom of the worlds shoes. High School has been hell for every generation. Some kids had it great, some had it good and then you have people like me... Beat up, set up and round up. Through everything I have been through personally, everything that happens to me socially is just the fucking icing on the cake.<p>

When I was younger, I was an innocent young boy. I never hurt anyone. I never did anything to deserve the hate that just seemed to radiate off my class and towards me. Yes, I was different. Did I know why at the time? No, not a clue. I do now though, but they still have no clue. I would never admit it to anyone. Between the crazy Christians that seem to run my town to the big dumb ass jocks who seem to want to tear me to pieces, my life was just peaches and cream. Someday's I get home and the only question running through my mind is "Why? Why me?".

Over time, my heart became cold. I put walls up and never let anyone in. I still remember the day I turned cold...

_**January 21st, 2008** **(7th Grade)**_

_"NERD!" One of the kids yelled at me. _

_Nerd actually wasn't that bad. Got called a faggot yesterday, so I guess that's better. I hate that I think this way, but what can you do? I slowly walked the rest of the way into the cafeteria, I grabbed a carton of milk and had my school ID scanned. _

_"Morning Carlos." The lunch lady said with a smile. _

_I pulled together my best fake smile and smiled back. I walked over to the server and grabbed my food. As I made my way over to a table, I could feel eyes on me. I mean, what was so interesting about me? It's as if god created me with a giant fucking target on the back of my head. _

_I saw James sitting at the far end of the cafeteria, so I decided to join him. He was a chubby young lad, unlike me, who was stick thin. _

_"Hey James." I said sitting down. _

_"Dude, what is a cunt?" _

_"Uhhh... Why?"_

_"Drake called me it this morning." _

_"A cunt is like a vagina... I think. Or something along those lines." _

_"Huh... That's almost comical."_

_"And why is that?"_

_"Because we both know I don't like vagina's." _

_"Dude, shut it. Someone could hear you."_

_"Dude, I don't fucking care. It's not like I'm not already gonna get the shit beat out of my later today anyway." James said lying his head down onto the table. _

_Sadly, this was true for the both of us. I hate wearing makeup, makes me feel like a girl but I had to do something to hide all the bruises from my parents._

_When we finished breakfast, James and I went our separate ways. He went out the south end and I went out the north end. I really wished our lockers weren't on opposite sides of the school. _

_As I walked down the ramp to exit the cafeteria, I was met with a familiar face. _

_"Good Morning Carlos and how is the family today? Still poor?" _

_Hearing those words made my blood boil. My dad had been out of work for a long time, which caused me to have to find jobs to help support them. No one understood why I wore raggedy clothes and when I tried to tell them, they laughed. I mean, who would wear nice clothes to a fertilizer plant? That's where I worked, Dawn's Fertilizer Plant. I filled the 10lb bags with fertilizer for six hours after I got out of school. Most people would be furious if they found out that a 13 year old was working there. But I didn't have a choice. Someone had to help support them... After mom died, dad just kinda fell apart. No one understood but then again, no one took the time to listen. _

_"Move Kendall. I have to get to class." _

_"Aww! The poor FAGGOT has to get to class." _

_"I-I'm not a faggot!" I screamed. _

_People started to gather around. _

_"I bet you would like it if I did this!" He yelled, grabbed my crotch and squeezing, making me scream._

_"L-Let go!" I yelled, tears forming. _

_People began to chuckle and laugh. _

_"Aww! Do you not like THAT!" He yelled squeezing harder. _

_My body felt like it was on fire and I began crying. _

_"Oh look! He's crying!" Kendall said laughing. _

_He_ _let go, making me try to gasp for air. Without warning, he grabbed me by my neck, slamming me into the wall. I felt my airway constrict as he lifted me off the ground. _

_"This is what happens when you mess with me!"_

_"I-I didn't do anything!" I tried to breath out. _

_"You were born." He hissed into my ear. _

_"HEY! HEY! YOU PUT HIM DOWN!" A lady yelled. _

_Everyone gasped and dispersed. Kendall dropped me to the ground and ran. I looked up to see the lunch lady stand there looking at me. She walked over and tried to help me up._

_"Carlos, are you okay?" She asked reaching for me. _

_"Don't touch me!" I screamed as I got up and limped to the bathroom. _

_I flung the door open harshly and made my way to a stall. I locked it and fell the the ground. I slowly undid my belt and pulled my pants down. I broke down at the sight. I was bruised, reddened and violated. I stayed on the floor for the rest of the day, never moving to leave once. They all laughed at what he was doing to me. They laughed at it. No one cared about me. No one cared what happened to me. No one. They are all devils and I can never let any of them in, because all they will do is hurt me and violate me. _

**...**

I was never the same after that. I turned into stone. My name is Carlos Garcia and this is the story about how one boy ruined my life and another one came into it to put it back together.


	2. Chapter 2

**Attention**** Readers: **Rating Change. This story is now rated M. Warnings remain the same.

* * *

><p>As the year went on, so did the bullying. It got progressively worse though. Kids got smarter and so did there way of getting at me. My size was an advantage but also my problem. I could slip out of a jocks grip, yet fit into a locker. I could hide in corners, yet be small enough to fit into a trash can. James had transferred after what happened to me, he was scared. I didn't blame him, I mean who would? As the year went by, he grew taller, skinnier but me? I stayed the same. The same ol' Carlos.<p>

See, the problem with principles is that they always take the side of the popular kid, or their all star jock. By the and of seventh grade, I had applied for a transfer three times, all being declined. The first day of 8th grade was the worst day of my life. By an accidental slip of the tongue, I had pulled an oopsey and told a classmate that I was yet to be into girls.

And from there, everything just seemed to snowball out of control.

**September 12th, 2008- First Day of Hell (School)**

_"Hey shorty!"_

_Just ignore it Carlos, maybe he will go away. _

_"Carlos!"_

_I whipped my head around to see Kendall sitting on the bleachers of the auditorium where everyone was in line to pick up their schedule. I pulled a fake smile then began to look at the floor again._

_"Pst! Hey Carlos!" Someone said tapping my shoulder._

_I looked behind me to see Jett standing there rocking on his heels._

_"Ready for another year? The girls are looking mighty fine!"_

_"Eh, not really into that." I said looking forward again._

_"School or girls?" He asked with an eyebrow raised._

_"Girls."_

_The word seemed to just roll off my tongue. My eyes went wide when I realized I had just single handily outed myself._

_"YOU DON'T LIKE GIRLS!" He screamed._

_The entire gym froze. I looked over to see Kendall grinning evilly. I don't know what happened next but I just fucking snapped._

_"JESUS CHRIST! DID YOU HAVE TO YELL THAT! WHY DON'T YOU COME HERE SO I CAN MAKE THAT FUCKING PRETTY ASS FACE OF YOURS TURN BLACK!"_

_"CARLOS GARCIA! THAT IS NO WAY TO SPEAK TO A CLASSMATE!" A teacher yelled._

_"WHY DON'T KNOW JUST SHUT THE FUCK UP YOU OLD HAG!" The entire gym gasped._

_"CARLOS GARCIA! GET YOUR FAGGOT ASS TO THE PRINCIPLES OFFICE!"_

_My breath seemed to hitch in my throat. I stepped out of line and started walking towards the teacher._

_"Faggot?"_

_"Principles office now!" She hissed._

_I began to walk towards her faster but someone stopped me, Kendall. _

_"Get out of my way Kendall." _

_"You heard the teacher." He said getting close to my face, grinning. "Go to the principles office, faggot." _

_"I AM NOT A FAGGOT!" I screamed, raising my fist._

* * *

><p>Yep, I hit him. Right in the nose. Single handily the stupidest fucking thing I have ever done in my life. After school, I got the worse beating of my life. Sad thing was tho, dad was too drunk to even care. Hell, he was too fucking drunk to come to school when the called him for me assaulting a teacher and a student.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>September 12th, 2008- 3:30 pm. <strong>

_I was walking home from school when I was grabbed and drug into an alley._

_"Let me go!" I screamed._

_He drug me to the end of the alley then dropped me in front of someone. When I looked up, I knew exactly who it was, Kendall._

_He grabbed me by my shirt and lifted me off the ground. "No one, makes me bleed and gets away with it."_

_"Fuck you!" I screamed, spitting in his face._

_He glared at me, wiping the spit off his face. He dropped me to the ground._

_"Strip him." He commanded._

_Two kids came up and pinned me to the ground, I fought and fought but it was no use. I began to scream but one of them hit me in the throat. They tore my shirt off, my pants, my shoes, my socks and my underwear, then began wailing on me._

_I got kicked in the sides, the crotch, the face... Everywhere. I began to see red and black, my eyes slowly swelling shut. I suddenly heard a faint scream and the kicking stopped. I heard someone run up and get besides me, it sounded like a woman._

_"Can you hear me? Can you hear me? It's going to be okay, it's going to be okay..." The voice slowly fainted and as did I._

_When I awoke, I was in a hospital. My whole body ached, I turned to the side to not see my father or anyone anywhere. I let a tear slide down my face as I realized that I was indeed alone in this world... I heard the door open to my room, I decided not to look but I had to when i heard the voice. _

_"Mister?" _

_I looked over to see woman standing in the doorway. _

_"Who are you?" I asked without a single thought. _

_"I-I." She started to cry which puzzled me. "I'm Joanna, I'm the one that found you. I-I thought you had died when you we-went limp in my arms." _

_She walked over to me and hugged me, which surprised me but none the less, it was nice. She stood back up and wiped her face off. _

_"The police are ready to talk to you." _

_I nodded my head slowly, still trying to wrap my head around everything. She left for a second then returned with the police and a young boy next to her. _

_"Who's he?" _

_"This is my son, Logan." _

_Logan waved shyly and I waved back. _

_"What is your name?" The one officer asked. _

_"Carlos Garcia." _

_I didn't expect the officers to look at me the way they did. _

_Finally one spoke up. "I'm uhhh... I have some bad news." _

_I looked at him weird. "I don't think anything would top what just happened to me..." _

_"Son." He said walking up. "Your father died in an accident earlier this morning... He had been drinking." _

* * *

><p>I know what I said next was probably the worst thing I have ever said, but I had given up on my father years ago, about one year after mom died. After that, it was just survival.<p>

* * *

><p><em>"My father died years ago..." I said looking over at the window. <em>

_"What do you mean by that?" The officer asked quietly. _

_"He was an alcoholic, he couldn't keep himself together for his own son. My father died when my mom did but unlike loosing all of my mom, just my fathers soul died." _

_I looked back up at him with a stern look on my face. "The kids who assaulted me are named Kendall Knight, Wayne Wayne Gretski and Jett Stetson. I want them arrested and I will be pressing charges." _

_"Mrs. Mitchell said she found you beaten and naked. Where you raped?" _

_"No."_

_"Why did they strip you then?" _

_"Because Kendall is a psychopath who knew that it would hurt more without the softness and comfort of clothes. You know what, I also want to press charges for what he did to me a year ago, and the numerous other things all three have done to me over the years. I'll put it all in the report." I said facing the window again. _

_"I want his ass to rot in jail." I said softly to myself. _

* * *

><p>I don't know what made me do it. Maybe now that my dad wad dead, I had nothing to loose? or that fact that my whole body was black and blue. But whatever it was, made me want to ruin Kendalls, Waynes and Jett's futures.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>September 12th, 2008- 11:30 pm<strong>

_The officers had just now left, I had told them everything. Joanna sat in the room with me the entire time, occasionally holding my hand for support. Logan was sent home after the first few minutes of explaining what happened because Joanna didn't want him to hear anymore. _

_I starred at the ceiling until I heard Joanna scooted a chair over next to my bed. _

_"I'm sorry that all happened to you." She said with tears in her eyes. _

_"You learn to forget, but forgiving never happens." I said turning my head to face her. "Faith does nothing to help, forgiving also does nothing. You can forget it ever happened and replace the memory with what little of happy ones you have but you never forgive the ones who cheated you, harmed you and broke you." _

_Out of no where, I was in Joannas hands, she was hugging me tight and telling me she was sorry. I finally pulled away from her. _

_"It's not your fault, it's no ones fault. I was just not as blessed as others I guess." I said looking down at my hands._

_"Do you have anywhere to stay after you are released from here?" She asked._

_"No..." I said starting to cry again. "Moms side of the family disowned us and wrote us off after dad went off the deep end and dad was a foster child so he nas no family." _

_Now it was my turn to face the tear and ball. _

_"A-And I d-don't want to go into f-foster c-care." I chocked out. _

_"It's okay honey." She said pulling me in for a hug and rubbing my back. "You can stay with us. I promise, I will never let anyone hurt you ever again." _

_When we pulled away, I looked at her curiously. _

_"W-Why are you being so nice to me? I'm nothing but a short ass faggot..." _

_"Because I'm a mom and I would do anything to make sure a child is safe and look at me." She said lifting my chin up. "You are nor short or a faggot. You're perfect. Don't ever let anyone tell you differently." _

_"Thanks Mrs. Mitchel." _

_"Joanna, call me Joanna." _

_I smiled for a second but it quickly faded when I nurse entered. _

_"Visiting hours are over." _

_"I guess I will see you tomorrow." She said getting up. _

_I stopped her, grabbing her arm. _

_"Thanks" I said smiling. _

_She smiled back and then walked out the door, closing it softly._

* * *

><p>And that brings up to present day... September 13th, 2008. The day I left my old life behind, started a new one and began the fight of a lifetime in federal court.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Authors Note: <strong>Hope you guys enjoyed this! I personally can not wait to get the court hearings and such started! Yes, this story does take place a few years back and these first two chapters were just flash backs. Please R&R!


	3. Chapter 3

It was about 9am when I was awoke by yet, more officials the next day and a rather nervous Mrs. Mitchel.

"Carlos Garcia?" A woman asked.

I can honestly say that I fucking hate my name now... Which is what probably lead me to respond, well... This way.

"Seeing that my name is on the door and on the clip board that is right in front of you on the end of my bed would lead me to believe that I am indeed not Carlos Garcia."

"Smartass." The woman mumbled underneath her breath.

"No. I'm serious." I said looking at her sternly.

"What?" Mrs. Mitchel asked.

"Then who are you?"

"Call me Carlos Pena. My mothers last name was Pena. Garcia was my... Fathers name. I no longer want it."

"But legally you are Carlos Garcia?"

"Yes, but you will call me Carlos Pena." I said adjusting myself.

I moved a bit too far to the right and pulled something. I hissed and pressed the nurses button.

"Is something wrong Carlos?" The woman asked.

"Yeah, well no, fuck, ow! Yes, I just need my pain killers." I said slowly trying to rub out the pain in my side.

"Now that we have established who I am, who are you?"

"I'm Kelly Wayneright. Your attorney."

"Attorney? How did I get an attorney? My da- I mean I could barely afford an apple yesterday."

"You lost your only living care taker and have no family who is willing to take you in. I was appointed to you by the state. Now, I understand you have no where to live. We will take you down for processing later today to be put into the foster ca-"

"No!" Mrs. Mitchel just about screamed, making all of us jump. "No, I mean. I offered to take him in."

"I see. Well, seeing that you are now an orphan that makes you a ward of the state..." She stated, I watched as Mrs. Mitchel lowered her head. "However, seeing that someone is willing to take you in and as long as a background check clears and I deem the house suitable... You will be able to stay with her, as long as you are comfortable with it."

"My dad was a foster child and look where he ended up." I said looking over at Mrs. Mitchel. "I think I'll take my chances with Joanna."

"Alrighty then, I will be in contact with you later today after I go to Mrs. Mitchel's house and get the paper work written up." Kelly said looking over at Joanna. "When could I see the house?"

"You could go right now if you like, Logan's home. Just tell him who you are and he will let you in. I-I'd like to stay with Carlos for a while."

"Okay, if I can get you to just write your address down on this paper.." She said handing it to Joanna.

Joanna wrote down what Kelly needed and then Kelly took off.

"I still don't get it. Why are you taking me in?" I asked as Joanna took a seat next to me.

She sighed and then placed her hands in her palms. "Because I know what you are going through..."

"How could you possibl-"

"Logan's gay."

"What?"

"He came out last year... It-It wasn't easy. His dad, Mark, left us after that because I refused to send him away to a straight camp. Then word got around the school and when I went to go pick him up one day, a kid was about to slam his face into the concrete but I caught it in time."

"Oh."

"Yeah, and after that I pulled him out of school and began to home school him. He's really smart, sometimes I feel like he's teaching me." She said wiping her eyes off. "When I saw what those kids were doing to you... I suddenly saw what could have happened to Logan if I had not caught it in time. After that, I couldn't just let you be placed into foster care. I know I was meant to save you. Not just from the kids who beat you but from a life where you were known as worthless."

I hadn't realized I was crying until then.

"T-Thank you." I said lunging forward to hug her.

"You're Welcome."

"What do you do for a living?" I asked sitting back in the bed again.

"I'm a Realtor."

I was about to speak but her phone went off. "Hello? Oh Hi Kelly. No, I divorced him. He was an ass. Nope, he lives over in Spain now. He won't be bothering us. Current address? No idea. Okay thanks Kelly. You too. Bye."

"What did she want?" I asked.

"She was asking about the divorce that popped up on my background check."

* * *

><p><strong><em>Flashback<em>**

_"Mom, dad? Can I tell you something?" Logan asked as they sat at the kitchen table._

_"Sure honey, you can tell us anything." Joanna said smiling._

_"I-I'm g-gay."_

_Mark burst out laughing "Oh! Oh that's a good one son!"_

_"Dad, I'm not kidding."_

_"What? You're 14! You couldn't possibly know that right now!"_

_"Mark, calm down. It's fin-"_

_"No! It's not fine! He's not gay! My son will not be a faggot!"_

_"MARK!"_

_"I'm not a faggot!" Logan screamed standing up._

_"Damn right your not! We are going to fix this no matter the cost!"_

_"Fix me? Fix me? There's nothing wrong with me!"_

_"Mark! There is nothing wrong with my son!"_

_"He's my son too and my son will not be some butt fucking twink!"_

_"STOP CALLING HIM NAMES!"_

_"SHUT THE HELL UP JOANNA! YOU OBVIOUSLY DON'T KNOW WHAT THE HELL YOU ARE TALKING ABOUT!"_

_"Excuse me!" Joanna yelled raising her hand and slapping Mark._

_"You son of a bitch! How dare you!" Joanna yelled. "There is nothing wrong with my boy!"_

_Mark growled and looked over to the boy slightly cowering under the table. "Pack your bags! We're going to get you help!"_

_"Don't pack a thing! Mark, get out of the house NOW! You homophobic bastard!"_

_"And go where!"_

_"I don't care! Just leave! And never come back!"_

_Mark moved forward and slammed Joanna into the wall._

_"MOM!" Logan screamed._

_"PACK YOUR BAGS!"_

_"I fucking hate you!" Logan screamed picking the vase up from off the table. "Go to hell!"_

_Logan threw the vase at his dad, harder than anticipated. Mark hit the floor, a slight cut forming on his forehead. Logan jump down from off the table and ran to his mom._

_"Mom! Mom! You okay! Just stay still. I'm calling the cops now." Logan said as he grabbed his moms hand. "Mom! Mom, stay with me... Can you hear me? Can you hear...me..."_

* * *

><p>"Joanna?" I asked.<p>

"What? Oh sorry honey.. Was just, remembering something."

I looked at her funny, she seemed like she was about to cry.

"Oh, well the nurse is here with my discharge papers..." I said pointing the the nurse at the door who was looking at us weird.

Joanna walked over to the nurse and signed where she was asked too.

"You ready to go?" She asked me.

"Yeah, can we stop by my ho- trailer on the way?"

"Sure thing honey." Joanna said smiling before helping me off the bed.

* * *

><p>As we drove through my trailer park, I could tell Joanna was freaked out. But I mean, who wouldn't be? It looked like Ghetto Town USA. Before dad went off the deep end, we actually lived in the suburbs. I try not to think about it because it just makes me realize how shitty my life has gotten since then.<p>

"Right there, with the dead bush by the drive way."

* * *

><p><em><strong>Flashback<strong>_

_"Now Carlos, I know things have gotten bad and I'm gonna try to do better. I promise." _

_"Sure dad, that's what you said last time." Carlos said as he walked out the door._

_He walked out to the drive way and sat at the end of it. Soon he was lost in thought, mindlessly playing with the gravel. He suddenly stopped when a seed caught his eye. He picked it up and inspected it. He looked over to his side and had an idea. He scooted over and dug a small hole, then placed the seed into it. He stood up and inspected it for a minute before walking over to the faucet to get some water. When he returned, he sat down and began to water it. _

_"As long as my spirit never dies... Neither will you." He said as he watered it. _

_But over time, Carlos' spirit did start to die and so did the bush. His job at the plant got shittier and began to pay less. His worries moved on from the bush and to whether he would be able to pay the electricity bill this month or buy groceries. The more Carlos had to become an adult... The more leaves the bush lost and one day, the bush was completely dead._

* * *

><p>"I-I'll be right back." I said when we stopped.<p>

I walked over to the bush and inspected it. I dropped down to my knees and picked up one of the dead leaves.

"I guess everything and everyone dies a little along the way, right?" I said wiping the tears from my eyes.

I looked down at the ground, only to see the small rock I had written 'Spirit' on still there and the writing still visible.

"Carlos? You okay?" Joanna asked placing a hand on my shoulder.

"Y-Yeah, lets go inside." I said getting up and walking to the door.

When we were inside, I grabbed an old box from the porch and began to fill it with things.

"Look for anything with my mother in it... She looks like this." I said holding up a photo. "Leave anything of my fathers."

Joanna began to collect things and I headed to my room. I went straight for my closet to grab a box. Inside the box was my baby blanket, the last thing I had from when I was a baby.

"Don't worry about your clothes or anything like that." Joanna said from the doorway. "I'm going to get you all new ones."

I nodded my head and set the small shoe box inside the bigger box. I picked it up and looked over at Joanna.

"Anything else?" She asked.

I looked around my room and shrugged. "Let the landlord have the rest. It all holds to many bad memories."

"Okay sweetie, let's go then." She said.

As we walked out the door, I thought of something.

"Wait, Joanna. There is one more thing." I asked setting the box down by the car.

I walked over to the bush and looked at it one more time. I bent down and grabbed the rock.

I turned around and walked over to the car. "Ready to go?" Joanna asked.

I nodded and placed my things in the trunk along with the small rock.

* * *

><p>As we drove along, Joanna's phone rang. "Hello? Yeah, sure honey. Carlos, you hungry?"<p>

"Yeah, a little."

"Okay." She said nodding. "Be there in five."

"Who was that?" I asked

"Logan is hungry so we are all gonna go out to lunch."

"Cool! Where are we gonna go!" I asked excitedly.

Joanna laughed. "Logan wanted Mcdonalds."

"Okay!"

* * *

><p>"Carlos, Logan. Why don't you go find a seat. I'll go order." Joanna said as we walked into Mcdonalds.<p>

Logan and I sat down at the table. It was silent until Logan broke it.

"So, my mom said we're gonna be sharing a room. But we have to sleep in the same bed until she can get another one in there for you."

"Okay." I said shrugging my shoulders.

"Y-You don't have a problem with that... Do you?"

"Why would I?"

"I just thought that mayb-"

"Logan, we're not gonna get any gayer than we already are." Logan smiled at that. "Plus, it might be nice to not be lonely for once in my life." I said shrugging.

"I'm going to spoon you!" Logan said.

"What?"

He got up and ran off, leaving me confused and with a mental picture me him and I spooning together.

When he returned, he sat there smiling. "Stop it, that's creeping me out." I said to him.

"Aww! Don't worry!" he said pulling a spoon out and rubbing it on me.

"Oh. Ha ha. Such a comedian."

"Yeah right, if Logan is a comedian than I am a duck." Joanna said sitting down at the table with our food.

"Hey! I'm funny!"

"Yes, funny looking." Joanna said playfully shoving him.

I just sat there, watching them. I couldn't help but think that this may have been what me and my moms relationship would have looked like if she was still alive.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Flashback<strong>_

_"Carlos Garcia to the principles office please." Rang out from the speaker in the class room._

_He quickly put his stuff into his desk and grabbed the hall pass from the teacher. As he walked down the hall, he began to get a bad feeling in the pit of his stomach. When he reached the office, his grandmother from his mothers side was sitting in the chair. Her eyes red and puffy from crying. _

_"Grandma? What going on? Wheres mom and dad?"_

_"Carlos, come on. We must be leaving." She said reaching for his hand. _

_"No... I'm not leaving till you tell me whats going on." _

_"Carlos, please. Don't make this anymore difficult than it has to be."_

_"W-What happened? Wheres mom and dad!" He screamed. _

_"Carlos, pleas-"_

_"What's going on!" He said putting his foot down. _

_"Carlos, sweety." She said getting down to his level. "Honey, there was an accident, your mom- she- there was a mix up at work. Someone had set a cup of bleach on the counter and your mom- she didn't know it wasn't water... And- And-" _

_"...Wheres mom?" Carlos asked quietly. _

_"Honey, she's gone." His grandmother said trying not to break down. _

_"What? No! She can't be dead! She just can't!" He screamed. _

_"Carlos, please settle down." His grandmother asked, in tears. _

_"No! I want mom! She can't be dead! I want mom!" He screamed as he bolted out of the office and down the hallway, crying. _

_He ran until he came to a supply closet, he opened the door and ran inside. He locked the door and slid down it to the floor. _

_"Carlos! Carlos, please open the door! Carlos please!" He grandmother begged from the other side of the door. _

_"No! I want mom! I want mom! I'm not leaving until mom comes back!"_

_"Carlos, please!" _

_"...I'm not leaving till mom comes back." He said quietly to himself as he cried._

* * *

><p>"Carlos? Are you okay? Honey, your crying." Joanna said to me, snapping me back to reality.<p>

"S-Sorry." I said wiping my eyes dry.

"Whats wrong?" Logan asked.

"N-Nothing, just seeing you two interact brought back some memories."

Joanna smiled sadly at me and Logan looked almost guilty.

"S-So what are we doing after this?" I asked.

"Heading home." Joanna said smiling.

* * *

><p><strong>Authors Note: <strong>Sorry if I made anyone cry. Also, this is still Carlos character from the show, I just couldn't think of another name for his mothers maiden name. Please review!


	4. Chapter 4

As we walked up to the house, I couldn't help but seem to feel somewhat happy that this was happening to me. It just felt like I was going to be getting a whole new life and that everything in the past will be just that... The past.

"Welcome to your new home." Joanna said as she opened the door.

As I walked in, I couldn't help but smile widely. It looked so homey and nice. It was so comforting, unlike that beat up old trailer.

"The kitchen is to the right and then the bedrooms are upstairs, along with the bathrooms." Joanna said as she placed her purse down on the coffee table.

"Where will I be going to school at?" The question just seemed to pop into my head out of nowhere.

"You won't be."

"What?"

"You will be homeschooled with Logan."

"Really!" I asked excitedly

"Yep!" Joanna chirped. "Logan, why don't you go show him to your guys' room while I go do some paper work for Kelly."

"Okay mom. Come on Carlos!" He said as he grabbed my hand and pulled me up the stairs.

When we got up stairs, we stopped at a door. When he opened it, I couldn't believe my eyes.

"This is your room!"

It was huge! With a big screen tv and more video games than you could imagine. The walls and floors were white, giving it a modern feel and the bed looked to be king size.

"No, it's our room!" He said excitedly.

I walked over and sat on the bed. I fell backwards onto it when I felt how comfy it was. "Oh my god..." I said as I melted into the bed.

"Comfy right?" Logan asked as he walked over to the bed.

"It's hot in here and my shirt is hurting my bandages, can I take it off?" I asked.

"It'd be a crime if you didn't." Logan said smiling.

He sat down cross legged on the bed as I sat up and took my shirt off. I began to lay back down when he stopped me.

"Carlos! Wait! Don't move."

"Why?"

"Because, you're going to get blood all over my bed. Your shirt was sticking to one of your wounds and it ripped back open. Hang on, I'm gonna get the first aid kit."

I nodded and Logan ran off to fetch the first aid kit. When he returned he got behind me and began to rub a warm cloth on it. I hissed at the pain from it.

"You okay?" He asked.

"No, but keep going."

He finished cleaning it and then handed me a bunched up shirt.

"What's this for?" I asked.

"Bite down onto it. This is gonna hurt." He said shaking a can of sterilizer.

I nodded and bit down onto the shirt. When the spray hit, I screamed really loudly and tears stung my eyes. When he stopped spraying it, I took the shirt out of my mouth.

"O-Oh my god. Th-That really hurt." I said chocking down a sob.

Logan finished bandaging it up and then he turned my around.

"Sorry." He said. Guilt spread over his entire face.

"It's fine." I said shrugging.

Suddenly, he pulled me into a hug. The warmth felt really nice. It had been a long time since someone had given me a hug like this one. A hug that seemed to hold so much love and care in it.

"I'm so sorry his happened to you." He said as he traced one of my bruises.

"Hey Boy- Whoa! Am I interrupting something?" Joanna asked as she walked into the room.

"What? No. My shirt was irritating my wounds and then one of them opened up so Logan patched me up."

"Oh okay... Well, tomorrow is the first court hearing where you will be heard in front of a judge. Kendall, Jett and Wayne were arrested yesterday for assault, attempted murder, participating in a hate crime, committing a hate crime, stripping you of your clothes... Shit, I can't remember the rest. Kelly gave me this big long list. Anyway, it's getting late and we have to be at the court house at nine AM tomorrow. Oh! And no funny business." She said looking at Logan. "I mean it."

"Yes mom." Logan said trying to hide his blush.

When his mom left, we began to get ready for bed. Logan threw me a pair of pajama bottom and we both began to get changed. I turned away from him but could see him watching me from out of the corner of my eye.

_"Is he checking me out? He can't be checking me out." _I thought to myself. _"Well, theres only one way to know for sure."_

I smirked and then let my underwear fall to he floor. His eyes went wide and he suddenly froze. I whipped around and caught him.

"Ha! I knew you were checking me out!" I said.

His hand went over his eyes and he pointed to my crotch. "Yes! Fine I was! But you could have at least pulled your underwear up first before turning around."

I rose an eye brow and then looked down, only to see my length out in the open. "Whoops!" I said pulling my underwear up and putting on my pajama bottoms.

I heard Logan mumble something to himself from the other side of the room. "What?" I asked.

"I said now I will never have to watch porn again!" He said jumping onto the bed and throwing his face into the pillow.

"That thing is huge, keep it away from me." He said into the pillow.

"What?" I asked smirking.

"I said! That thing is huge and to keep it away from me!" He said.

"I know what you said. I just wanted to hear the compliment again."

He groaned and slammed his body against the wall and sunk his face into the pillow.

"You know, even from here. I can still see you blushing."

"Shut up!" He yelled at me.

I chuckled and turned off the light before getting into bed. I laid there in the silence for a moment before a thought popped into my head. I moved over closer to Logan and then pushed myself against him.

He suddenly popped up and slammed his hand into my face, pushing me away. "Stop. Stop messing with me." He said sternly.

He let go of my face and then smashed his back into the pillow. "You're fun to mess with." I said as I turned over and closed my eyes.

Suddenly, I felt something hard press against my ass. I gasped and flipped over really fast. "No! No. Stop that. Oh my god."

He smirked and said "Looks like you're fun to mess with also."

"Whatever, I'm going to bed." I said as I rolled over and pulled the covers over me.

After about twenty minutes, I was starting to fall asleep. I suddenly felt a pair of arms wrap around me and pull me close. I hissed as he pulled a little to hard, pressing again a bruise.

"Sorry." He said quietly.

"It's fine." I said as I melted into his warmth.

* * *

><p>"Do you Carlos, swear to tell the whole truth and nothing but the truth?" The man asked as my hand was on top of the bible.<p>

"I swear." I said as I sat back in the chair.

As soon as the man stepped back and walked off, Kelly approached me. "Carlos, can you point out the people who attacked you?"

"Yes. Right there." I said pointing to the three boys.

"And can you name them off for me?"

"Kendall Knight, Jett Stetson, and Wayne Wayne Gretski."

"Did you do anything to provoke these three boys?"

"I punched Kendall in the face in the gym."

"And why did you do that?"

"I had slipped that I wasn't into girls to Jett so he shouted it out in front of everyone. Then I got mad at him and a teacher yelled at me to stop, I called her a hag and to shut up. Then the teacher stood up and said, and I quote "For me to get my faggot ass down to the principles office." I started to walk towards her to confront her about calling me a faggot, when Kendall stepped in from of me." I said looking over at him. "He got in my face and told me to get my faggot ass down to the principles office. I yelled at him to stop calling em that, and then I punched him."

"But there's a difference between punching someone in the face and stipping them nude and gang beating them." I hissed towards the three.

"Carlos, had Mr. Knight violated you before?"

"Yes, in January he had grabbed me by the crotch. He squeezed me and then lifted me by my neck against a brick wall. I was restricted of air for about thirty seconds. I spent the rest of the day hiding in the backroom because my crotch hurt so bad."

I suddenly heard Kendall snicker and I lost it.

"How dare you laugh! You caused me pain everyday of my life! All three of you did! But especially you Kendall! I never did anything to deserve this! I wore those dirty clothes because I had to work at the fertilizer plant to support my father and I because he was hopeless! And you know what, he actually died the other day in a car accident! You hurt me for being different! But you never took the time to find out why! I hope all three of you rot in a prison and then burn in hell!" I screamed as I finally broke down crying uncontrollably.

"I've heard enough!" The judge yelled.

Kelly was at my side in a split second to help calm me down. She held me as I tried to get myself under control again.

"Kelly, was everything your client just said true. About his father and everything?" The judge asked, leaning over the side of his podium.

Kelly nodded her head and the judge looked furiously over at the three. "Bail is set at $700,000." The judge roared.

"WHAT!" Kendall screamed standing up.

"EACH!" The judge bellowed.

"I'll get you Garcia! I'm gonna gut you like a fish! You're gonna end up in a grave, just like your father!" Kendall screamed as he was dragged away.

"He-He's gonna g-get me. I-I just k-know it." I chocked out.

"No honey, shhh. It's going to be okay. He's not going to get you. You're safe." Kelly said as she rubbed my back.

Joanna walked out from the benches and over to me. "Carlos, Carlos calm down. I'll have a security system installed in the house. He's not going to get you. No one is."

Suddenly, I heard a voice next to me. My head shot up and I looked over, Logan. He walked over to me and pulled me into his arms. I instantly felt calmer. Joanna and Kelly looked at each other, both just shrugged. Logan helped me out of the chair and down to the benches.

"Court will resume tomorrow at nine o' clock sharp! After that, it will be decided whether or whether not this case will go a jury. Court dismissed!" The judge yelled as he pounded his gavel.


	5. Chapter 5

As we drove home, I sat in the back silent with Logan. _"I'll gut you like a fish." _It kept running through my mind... Over and over again.

"Oh I love this song!" Joanna said turning up the music,

_"Four years old with my back to the door..." _

"Fuck.. It's this song." I said as I buried my head farther into Logan's chest.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Flashback- 7th grade Talent Show.<strong>_

_"We should do the talent show!" James chirped as they walked down the hall._

_"Yeah.. Totally..." Carlos said, his voice laced with sarcasm._

_"Come onnnnnn! It will be fun! We can sing! We are both good singers! Pleaseeeee Carlos! It could make us popular!" James chirped as he jumped out in front of Carlos._

_"You're not going to shut the fuck up till I say yes, are you?"_

_"Nope!" James yelled._

_"Ugh, fine. But I get to pick the song."_

_James pouted but none the less, agreed._

_**One week later, at James' house. **_

_"You want to sing this? Really?"_

_"Yeah, but change out the word daughter for son."_

_"Did you invite your dad. Do you think this will get through to him?"_

_"I hope." Carlos said as he printed out the lyrics from James' computer._

_And that's all Carlos could do, is hope._

_The night of the show and everyone had gone on and performed except for James and Carlos._

_"Do you think my dad is out there?" Carlos asked._

_"Haven't seen him." James said sadly. "But no matter what happens, you just sing your heart out."_

_Carlos took a deep breath then said "Alright, I'm ready."_

_The curtains were closed, the stage was black. Carlos looked over at James and then James nodded his head. The curtains opened up to reveal the two, the spot lights hit them and then they could no longer see the audience, which Carlos was thankful for._

_Carlos stepped forward as the music started._

_Four years old with my back to the door_

_All I could hear was the family war_

_Your selfish hands always expecting more_

_Am I your child or just a charity ward_

_James joined in on the next verse, the two slowly walking_  
><em>towards the front of the stage.<em>

_You have a hollowed out heart_

_But it's heavy in your chest_

_I try so hard to fight it_

_But it's hopeless_

_Hopeless_

_You're hopeless_

_The two belted out the chorus with as much power as they_  
><em>could, the crowd began to cheer, taking away their nerves.<em>

_ Oh father_

_Please father_

_I'd love to leave you alone_

_But I can't let you go_

_Oh father_

_Please father_

_Put the bottle down_

_For the love of your son_

_The two separated on stage. Each taking there own parts._

_Oh_

_It's been five years_

_Since we've spoken last_

_And you can't take back_

_What we never had_

_Oh, I can be manipulated_

_Only so many times_

_Before even I love you_

_Starts to sound like a lie_

_You have a hollowed out heart_

_But it's heavy in your chest_

_I try so hard to fight it_

_But it's hopeless_

_Hopeless_

_You're hopeless_

_Oh father_

_Please father_

_I'd love to leave you alone_

_But I can't let you go_

_Oh father_

_Please father_

_Put the bottle down_

_For the love of your son_

_Carlos took the next part. Pouring every that he had into it._

_Don't you remember_

_I'm your baby boy_

_How could you push me out of your world_

_Lie to your flesh and your blood_

_Put your hands on the ones that you swore you loved_

_Don't you remember_

_I'm your baby boy_

_How could you throw me right out of your world_

_So young when the pain had begun_

_Now forever afraid of being loved_

_Carlos and James joined together in the middle of the _  
><em>stage. They looked at each other before turning to face <em>  
><em>the audience. <em>

_Oh father_

_Please father_

_I'd love to leave you alone_

_But I can't let you go_

_Oh father_

_Please father_

_Put the bottle down_

_For the love of your son..._

_For the love of your son..._

_When they finished, the crowd roared. Carlos looked over to the side of the stage, only too see only James' parents standing there. _

_"Sorry, Carlos..." James said sadly. _

_Carlos wiped the tear off from his eye and just shrugged. "It's fine, come on let's go." _

_Later that night, Carlos ended up having to drive his dads truck to the bar and pick his drunk ass up. Carlos floored it on his way home, hitting over bump and pothole he could, getting amusement out of watching his dad's head hit the dash. _

* * *

><p>"Carlos? You okay?" Logan asked me.<p>

"Yeah, why?"

"No reason." Logan said, holding me tighter.

I looked down at his shirt, only to notice it strained from tears.

"Oh." I said frowning.

"It's fine." Logan said rubbing my back.

I could see Joanna looking at us through the rear view mirror, smiling sadly.

* * *

><p>"James, did you ever witness any of these three young men beating on Carlos?" Kelly asked.<p>

I felt bad for James, who was now sitting at the front of the court room, testifying for me.

"Yes." James said as he let out a breath.

"Do you believe that these three young men are capable of doing such harm to him?"

"After what he did to Carlos in January? Yes. There's no doubt in my mind."

I heard Kendall growl at him from the other side of the court room. Joanna looked over at him and hissed, earning a smile from me and a shocked expression from Kendall.

"Has he ever violated you or harmed you?"

"Yes, on numerous occasions. He's given me black eyes and even once broke one of my ribs."

"HE'S LYING!" Kendall screamed as he stood up.

"Mr. Knight! Take a seat or you will be removed from my court room!" The judge hollered.

Kendall sat back down, hatred spread over his red face.

"I am not lying. You don't lie under oath. Something your parents should have taught you. Just like they should have taught how to be a decent human being instead of a nut case!" James yelled.

"You son of a bitch!" Kendall screamed as he lunged over the table.

I watched in horror as he jumped over the table and ran towards James. He pushed Kelly harshly to the ground and jumped over the half wall and onto James.

"Guards! Guards!" The judge yelled as Kendall began to choke James out.

Five guards ran over to him, they began to beat him with batons. I watched as they beat him and pried him off of James. Kelly ran to James' side once Kendall was on the ground, handcuffed and put in front of the judge. Kelly helped the now shaken James up to stand.

"I've had enough of this!" The judge yelled. "Mr. Knight, you just showed everyone in the court that you are indeed dangerous."

Kendall lifted his head and stared at the judge.

"Kendall Donald Knight, I sentence to six years in federal prison. You will leave the juvenile detention center once you turn 18 and will serve the rest of your sentence at the prison. If you behave, your sentence will be cut short to five years, where you shall be released on probation." The judge stated. "As for you two, Jett Howard Stettson and Wayne Lucas Gretski, you two will spend three years in juvenile detention, no probation."

And with that the judge pounded his gavel and left the room.

"What just happened?" I asked Kelly as she walked up.

"Kendall sealed his and his friends fate with that act."

I nodded and looked over to James, who was rubbing his neck. "Sorry, James."

"Like you always say, I'm fine." He said smiling.

I looked over, only to see the three being taken out of the room by guards. Kendall looked straight at me, his eyes talking for him. I knew he was going to get me, probably not today, probably not tomorrow, but eventually and that scared the living shit out of me.

* * *

><p>We were all outside the courthouse now, taking breathers before we went our separate ways.<p>

"Carlos, court is over now and they can't hurt you." Kelly said getting down to my level. "You are strong, I want you to just start over, okay? New beginning. Joanna will take care of you and Logan will always keep you company. Oh, and this is for you."

She pulled a rolled up paper out of her briefcase and handed it to me. I took it and unrolled it.

"W-What? This is a deed."

"Yes, indeed it is. To a house. Your grandparents house to be exact."

"B-But, my grandparents disowned me... And my dad."

"No sweetie, they didn't. When I was searching your records, I found this. Your grandparents both died in there sleep one night from a carbon monoxide leak in there home. Honey, remember how you told me to call you Carlos Pena, instead of Carlos Garcia?" I nodded my head, still in shock. "You grandparents did write your dad out of there will but they left everything to... Carlos Pena, not Garcia so the lawyers had no way to find you after it happened."

"So the house... In Florida... With the pool and everything... Is mine?"

"Yes it is. Your grandparents loved you with all there hearts but your father kept you from them. I went through all the rest of the records also... Because your dad was a foster child, you are the last Garcia. Because your mom and grandparents were the last Pena's alive... You are also the last Pena." Kelly stated.

I looked over at Joanna and Logan who looked like as if they both had just had strokes.

"Ugh! I fucking hate my dad!" I screamed.

"Oh and the trailer." Kelly said, getting my attention again. "I looked for who owned it and your dads name is on the land and trailer.. Apparently he won it in a bet at a poker game."

"Probably the same poker game he lost the truck in also..." I said as I looked at the deed.

"Things do turn around Carlos, you just have to give it some time."

"Hey Kelly." I said looked up at her.

"Yes?"

"Can you find me a Realtor please."

"Ha! Funny!" Logan said pointing to his mom.

"Ohhhh, right. I forgot about that. Hey Joanna?" I asked.

"Yes?"

"Can we take a trip down to Florida?" I asked, smiling.

"I'll pack my bags!" Logan said walking over to the car.

"Guess my mind was just made up for me." Joanna said smiling.


	6. Chapter 6

"Oh my god! That flight was so long!" Logan whined as we walked up to the Starbucks in the airport.

"It was only five hours..." I said smirking.

"Longest five hours of MY LIFE! Plus, my legs feel like there about to fall off!"

"Logan, knock it off." Joanna said as she walked by us and up to order.

"You rich boys always whine." I said as I sat down at the table.

"Oh yeah well-"

I looked up at him, smirking.

"Fuck! I hate how I have nothing on you!"

"That's what happens when you have nothing."

"But now you have us! So you have everything!" Logan said smiling.

"Jesus you're a spaz."

"Yes, yes he is." Joanna said sitting down with us and handing us our coffees.

"And now you got me coffee!" Logan yelled.

"Shit, did not think that one through..." Joanna said rubbing her head.

"What does the house look like Carlos?" Logan asked.

"No idea, have never seen it. I only ever saw the one they used to own in Minnesota."

"Then... How do you know it had a pool?"

"Dad slipped it once."

"Did Kelly give you a key?"

"No... She gave me three codes."

"What?" Joanna asked

"Yeah, three codes. One for the front gate, one for the front door and one to disable to alarm."

"Holy shit. I bet it's gonna be a mansion!" Logan said excitedly.

"...It will definitely be enough to get me through college.." I said quietly.

"Speaking of school, what was your GPA?" Joanna asked.

"Ummm, 4.0." I said shyly.

"Woot woot! Go smart people!" Logan yelled holding his hand up.

I chuckled and gave him a high five. "Okay, we better get going."

* * *

><p>"Where too?" The taxi driver asked.<p>

I fumbled around in my pocket before I found it. "6389 Clear Water Drive."

"How long until we get there?" Joanna asked the driver.

"About two hours."

"Ugh, like the plane ride wasn't long enough."

"Shut up." Joanna said backhanding him.

"OW! Sheesh mom! Child abuse!"

* * *

><p>"Oh wow." Was all Joanna could say.<p>

"My family was rich and dad never bothered to fucking tell me."

We were now standing out in front of a cast iron gate. The driveway had to be at least five hundred yards long. You could see the sea in the backyard, but just barely from where we are standing.

"Okay, price it just by the looks." I said looking over at Joanna.

"Well it's on the beach... Looks to be at least two levels and on over five acres... So, right around one point five."

"...Whoa."

"Dude! You just became a millionaire!" Logan chirped.

"Stop before I start hyperventilating ." I said punching his arm.

"Ow! What is this? Hit Logan day?" Logan screeched.

"Yes." Joanna and I said slapping him simultaneously.

"OW!"

Ignoring Logan's cries of pain, I walked over to the box and typed in the code, I jumped when the gate began to open.

"Carlos... What did your grandparents do for a living?" Joanna asked.

"Uhhh... I have no idea... Maybe they robbed a bank." I said as we began to walk up the driveway.

"Or they were mobsters!" Logan chirped.

"OW! Child abuse!" I heard from behind me.

"OW! Don't hit your mother!"

"OW!" I heard Logan yell again.

"Guys... We're here." I said pointing to the front door.

They both made an O face before I walked up and entered in the code. I heard the door unlock and I held my breath as I opened it. Right when I did, I heard a beeping sound. I ran over to the alarm and quickly entered it in.

After I did I turned around and looked around the foyer. The whole house seemed to have a beach theme. The walls were light blue, not a baby blue, much lighter than that. The floor was carpeted and white. I looked over to the side and saw a bookshelf.

"Oh my god..." I said as I walked over to a picture.

In it was my mom and me, sitting on the edge of a dock fishing.

* * *

><p><em> <strong>Flashback- Mother and Son fishing day of 2003<strong>_

_"Carlos- Honey stop- No you're doing it wrong." _

_"But mom! It's all slimy! Look!" Carlos said holding his hands out to his mom. _

_"Yes I understand that, but you're going to hook yourself." She said as she took the worm from him._

_"I was not! I was doing a good job!" Carlos said slamming his foot down. _

_"Boy, knock it off." His mom said, putting his worm on the hook for him. _

_"Okay, now take it like this." She said placing the pole in his hands. "And press the button then throw it! Very good!" _

_"I did it! I did it!" Carlos screeched. _

_"You did, now we sit and wa-"_

_"It's moving!" Carlos screamed and hid behind her. _

_"Carlos! It means you got a fish!" She said trying to hand the pole to him. _

_"No! You do it! It freaks me out!"_

_"Carlos! It's not going to hurt you!"_

_"You do it! You do it!"_

_"You're such a girl!" _

_"I am not!"_

_"Then take the pole and reel it in!"_

_"Fine!" Carlos yelled, taking the pole. _

_"It's to strong!" Carlos yelled as he began to slip off the dock. _

_"I have you! Now pull!" She yelled._

_The two pulled until it was in. _

_"Ahhhh!" Carlos screamed as the fish flopped around on the dock. _

_His mom grabbed it and began to hit it on the head with a hammer._

_"Stop! You're killing it!" Carlos screamed. _

_"Do you want to eat it alive?" His mom asked._

_"WE'RE GOING TO EAT IT?"_

_"Yes we are."_

_"Ewwwwwww!" Carlos screeched. "But it's slimy and smells bad!" _

_"Carlos, what do you think fish sticks are made out of?" His mom asked as she picked up the fish and walked towards him._

_Carlos backed up further from her and yelled. "I hope not that!" _

_ That was the last time Carlos ever went fishing... Or ate fish sticks._

* * *

><p>"Carlos! Come look at this!" Logan yelled from the other room.<p>

I looked at the photo one more time before walking into the next room.

"Logan what do you wa- Oh wow."

"Come on! You have to try it!" Logan yelled sliding down the swirly slide.

"Now why on earth would your grandparents want a swirly slide?" Joanna asked as she walked up from behind me.

"Mid life crisis?" I said shrugging.

"Logan! Get down before you hurt yourself!" Joanna screamed.

I walked into what looked like an office as Joanna continued to try to pry Logan off the swirly slide. I walked behind the desk, slowly gliding my hands over the oak finish. I sat down in the chair and looked at the items on the desk. I pushed the power button on the computer and waited for it to turn on. When it did, I began to rummage through it.

I found an odd folder with my name on it, so I clicked it. In it where several other folders. '

_Carlos' Birth_

_Carlos' First Birthday_

_Carlos' Birthdays 2nd thru 8th_

_Carlos' School Photos_

The last one caught my attention but as I went through the photos, they got newer and newer until I came upon one from two months ago... Of me, sitting outside of school on the steps.

"JOANNA! Can you come in here please!" I yelled.

"What is it sweetie?" She asked as she entered the room.

"I don't understand- How do they- Were my grandparents keeping tabs on me?" I asked as I turned the monitor towards her.

"...That's strange." Joanna said as she looked at them.

"Look! They even stop when they died two months ago." I said pointing out the date on the folders.

"I'll go call Kelly." Joanna said weary as she exited the room.

I stared at the computer for a little while longer before I figured I should move on. I shut the computer down and got under the desk, I flipped the tower on its side and opened it up. I tore the hard drive out and put it in my backpack.

"Carlos, what are you doing?" Logan asked.

The voice startled me, making me hit my head on the top of the desk. I stood up rubbing my head.

"Getting the hard drive out of the computer." I said rubbing my head more.

"Oh, sorry. Hey, I found some boxes in the garage if you want them. Dude, did you know that there's a Cadillac in there?"

"Logan, how would I have known?"

"Oh yeah... Well anyway. There outside the door if you want them." He said walking away.

"I swear, that boy is gonna drive me insane." I said rubbing my forehead.

"You and I both." Joanna said, yet again startling me.

"Ugh! Jesus! What is it with you two and starring me!"

"It wouldn't be so bad if you weren't so nervous and Kelly never answered."

"Okay well, I have the hard drive and Logan found some boxes so grab any photos and anything that's gold." I said smirking.

Joanna nodded and headed off to go explore and find more stuff to put in the boxes. I grabbed a box and headed upstairs.

As i walked down the hallway, I saw a photo hanging on the wall. It was of my dad and I playing baseball. The last good memory I had with him.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Flashback- Playing Ball with Dad<strong>_

_"Oh come on! You can throw better than that!" His dad hollered out. _

_"No I can't! My arms aren't big and muscular like yours!" Carlos said flexing. _

_"Trying throwing it underhand, like this." His dad said tossing it to him. _

_Carlos caught it and smiled. He went to throw it back to his da-_

* * *

><p>I was snapped out of it by a rummaging sound coming from the far end of hallway. I slowly sat the box down and began to walk towards the noise. As I got closer, I noticed it coming from the last bedroom on the left. I slowly pushed the door open.<p>

I couldn't believe what I saw. The woman whipped around and when she saw me, all the color drained from her face.

"M-MOM!" I screamed.


	7. Chapter 7

"Carlos, honey you look like you've seen a ghost."

"HAHA! Funny! That's because you're supposed to be FUCKING DEAD!" I screamed.

"Carlos..." She said as she walked towards me.

She went to grab my hand but it went right through me. My eyes widened and my mouth went dry.

"JOANNA! WE NEED TO LEAVE!" I screamed and turned around to run.

I ran down the stair and turned the corner, only to run into Logan. We slammed into each other and fell to the floor.

"Carlos! Why are you running!" Logan yelled as he rubbed his head.

"My mom and she... She here and oh my god. She touched me and hand through mine and- and-and-and-"

I had finally lost it. I was seeing my dead mother for peat-sakes! I curled up into a ball and just stayed that way. Soon I felt a hand on my back and someone pulling me into their lap. I looked up to see Logan smiling sadly down at me.

"Carlos, what's going on?"

"I-I saw my mother." I said as I buried my head into his chest.

"What?"

"I saw her ghost, she tried to touch me and t-then h-her hand went through mine a-and.."

"What's going on?" Joanna asked as she turned the corner.

"Carlos, honey can you see me?" A blonde woman asked as she walked down the stairs.

My eyes widened and I shot up.

"Stay away from me!" I screamed.

"Carlos, it's okay..." She said as she walked towards me.

"...Carlos... What's going on?" Logan asked nervously.

"You don't see her! How can you not see her!"

"See who?" Joanna asked.

"My mom! She's right there!"

"Honey, no she's not."

"Yes she is! Watch! I'll even prove it! Mom, pick up that vase."

The vase on the side table lifted off the ground and Joanna screamed.

"I told you! She's right there!"

"T-That's not possible!" Logan yelled from behind Joanna.

"Carlos, I only have one thing to do before I can rest."

"W-What's that?" I asked nervously.

"Warn you."

"Warn me! Warn me about what!"

"At 11 tonight, someone will die."

"W-What?"

"Good luck Carlos."

"Wait! Where are you going! You can't just say that and leave!"

I ran towards her but she faded away before I could get to her.

* * *

><p>"Carlos. Carlos. CARLOS! CARRRLOSSSS!"<p>

I awoke with a throbbing head ache. When I opened my eyes, Joanna and Logan were both hovering over me.

"Oh thank god you're okay!" Joanna said as she pulled me up into a hug.

"What happened?" I said rubbing my head.

"On your way up the stairs, you slipped and fell. You hit your head on the banister." Logan said pointing to the railing.

"Oh thank god." I said as I laid back down on the ground. "How long was I out?"

"Just a few minutes." Logan said shrugging.

"I need to check something." I said as I stood up and walked up the stairs.

As I did, everything was the same as in the dream. I walked down the hallways, the photos on the walls... Everything was the same as in my dream. I placed my hand on the wall and slowly traced the wall paper.

_"At 11 tonight, someone dies." _

"Who's there. Mom?" I said as I continued down the hallway.

But when I walked into the room, she wasn't there but it was exactly the way it was in my dream which threw me off because I have never seen this house before- Unless.

"Carlos?" Logan asked quietly from behind me.

I turned around, only to see him balancing on his heels. "You okay?"

"Yeah, it's just... Yeah, it's nothing. Don't worry about it."

"You know, keeping secrets... Only leads to heartbreak." He said crossing his arms.

"Yeah... Well, sometimes it's for the best." I said walking into the room.

"You're going to have to open up sometime." He said leaning against the doorway.

"I have. You were in the court room, you saw it."

"No, that's not what I mean. You're going to have to eventually let someone in."

"I have, I'm with you and Joanna, right?"

"You're still not understanding me Carlos." He said walking over to me. "You always say it's nothing but we all know it's something. If you keep it bottled up, you're going to eventually kill yourself."

"Just... I'll open up when I'm ready."

"I know you will. I'm, just saying, don't want until it's too late. I'll leave you with your thoughts." He said as he turned around and walked out the door.

Was he right? Was I keeping it all bottled up? Should I have told him about the dream, about my mom?

_"Open the drawer. Answers are in the drawer."_

My head shot up from the voice. I looked around and noticed a night stand to my left. I slowly walked over to it, my hand shaking. I pulled it open and in it was a folder.

"What the..." I said as I lifted it up.

When I opened it, I couldn't believe what I saw... Crime scene photos, police interviews, evidence- All from my moms case. Then I began reading and words like 'Murdered' 'Stabbed' started to come up. I gasped and dropped the file when I flipped over to a photo of my mom on the ground, bloody and dead. My eyes started to tear up. My mom didn't drink bleach at work... She was murdered. I got down to the ground and opened the folder again, I forced myself to look at the photo one more time, then I saw it. The knife.

"Oh-Oh my god." I said as I stood up and backed up into the doorway.

I turned around and ran down the stairs, crying. When i got to the bottom, I was caught by Joanna.

"Carlos honey! What's wrong!"

"He murdered her!" I screamed.

"Who Carlos!"

"My dad! He killed her! He killed her with the steak knife from the kitchen!"

Joanna held me as I broke down, her entire face pale.

"Mom... What's going on?" Logan asked quietly as he walked into the room.

"Logan, take the keys. Go start the car."

"Come on Carlos, let's go." Joanna said as she helped me up.

"I-I've lived with a k-killer f-for y-years." I cried as we walked down the driveway.

* * *

><p>And he had, just when he thought things couldn't get worse they had but nothing can compare to what that dream had warned him about. Mark was in town, looking for them and looking for revenge. He had been stalking them for months and the minute Carlos moved in, his dad thought the worse... That Logan had a boyfriend.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Authors Note: <strong> Details, imagery, and events might seem random at first glance, but if you look more closely, you may find that they are connected in unexpected ways.


	8. Chapter 8

**Authors Note: **If you are able to follow along with what is about to happen in the chapter, then I applaud you for your epic awesomeness.

* * *

><p><strong>9:40pm<strong>

"Carlos, we should tell someone." Joanna said as they sat at the table in the diner.

"Why, they're all already dead and you can't punish the dead."

"We could tag his tombstone." Logan said shrugging.

"Logan!" Joanna yelled.

"What! It's just an idea."

As Joanna went on to tell Logan why that idea was wrong in so many ways. Carlos sat his head on the table to think. Everything had been a lie, his whole life had been a lie and now that everyone that may have had answers were dead, he would never get closure on why his dad did it or why no one told him the truth. He would have been able to handle the truth, but instead he was basically told that his mom was an idiot who didn't know bleach from water.

"My whole life has been a lie..." He said groaning.

Logan got up to sit by Carlos, he sat down and wrapped his arms around him.

"It's gonna be okay." Logan said rubbing his back.

"Say that one more time and I'll hit you in the crotch." Carlos mumbled.

"It's going to be okay."

Logan screamed as a fist rocked towards his crotch, making him jump and fly out of the booth.

"Not cool!" Logan said lifting himself up off the ground.

"I warned you, smartass."

"So, what are we going to do about the house?" Joanna asked.

"Get rid of it. Everything. Sell it all. I don't want any of it."

"Carlos, now let's not be irrational."

"It's not irrational! I have the hard drive, it's got all the photos and everything. Call an appraiser, let him go through it. Sell it with all the furniture and all. I-I'm just tired of the memories."

"But Carlo-"

"No, I don't want it. And also, scrap the trailer. I want it junked, along with anything of my dads. Then we will just sell the land."

Joanna took a deep breath. "Okay, if that's what you want. I'll go find a phone book and call an appraiser."

As Joanna got up to leave, Logan sat back down next to Carlos.

"I'm sorry."

"For what? My life or being a smartass?" Carlos asked.

"Uhhhh, both?"

"Well don't be. It's not like things could get any wor-"

"Get down!" Logan hissed as he pushed Carlos under the table.

"The hell dude? What's going on!"

"I saw Mark!" Logan said as he started to freak out.

"Mark! Who the fuck is mark!"

"My dad!" Logan hissed.

Logan pulled his phone out of his pocket and began to text his mom, when someone grabbed it out from his hand.

"Hey! What do you think you're do-"

"Get up boy and your little fuck buddy too."

"He's not my fuck buddy! He's my friend!" Logan yelled, getting everyone attention.

"Everyone, down on the ground and no one get's hurt!" Mark yelled.

No one listened, Mark shot off his gun and everyone flew to the ground "Listen to me or you die!" He yelled.

"Mark!" Joanna screamed from the other side of the diner. "What in god's name are you doing!"

"Saving my son!"

"From what?"

"You!"

"Me! What the hell did I do! You're the one that wanted to send him away!"

"No! I wanted to fix him!"

"There is nothing wrong with him!"

"There's nothing wrong with me!" Logan sobbed as his dad pushed the gun further into his back.

"Shut up boy!" Mark roared. "Now! Where's your little fuck buddy!"

Meanwhile, Carlos had crawled away. Into the bathroom to be exact. He was now hiding in the corner stall, crying. Everything had gone to shit. Everything. And now he was probably going to loose the last two people that cared about him.

"Where is he!" Mark screamed.

"I don't know!" Logan cried hysterically.

"Let's take this discussion outside, shall we." Mark said, dragging Logan out of the diner by his hair, screaming.

"Mark! Mark, what are you doing!" Joanna screamed as she ran after them.

Mark pulled Logan down an alley and out to the side of a busy highway. With Joanna not to far along.

"Mark! Mark stop!" Joanna screamed as they reached the highway.

"No Joanna! I've had enough! Enough of our fag son and enough of you!" He screamed as he raised the gun towards Joanna.

"NO!" Carlos screamed, leaping out from behind a garbage can.

He jumped, pulling Logan out of his grasp and pushing Mark into traffic. Logan and Carlos ducked as the gun went off in the air and Mark flew backwards.

"Logan! Carlos!" Joanna screamed, making Logan aware of where they were, in the road.

Logan grabbed Carlos' arm, both of them leaped to the side walk as a semi passed by. They all watched in horror as the confused Mark was hit by the semi. His body grabbed and rolled up into the tire wheel as if it was nothing. The pavement instantly drenched in his blood.

The three were froze, shocked and horrified from what they had just seen. The semi pulled over, the man jumping out and screaming from what he saw.

* * *

><p><strong>10:58pm<strong>

"Welp, he's dead." The cop told them as they all stood there, wrapped in security blankets.

Logan was clinging to Carlos mumbling slurs of 'Thank you', 'Oh my god' and 'I love you' inbetween cries. Carlos was froze. Just, frozen.

"We kind of figured, thanks officer." Joanna said as she handed the paperwork back to him.

"We will be in contact within the next 48 hours and Officer Gomez will give you a ride back to your hotel." The officer said before tipping his hat goodbye.

The three walked like zombies to there car, Joanna getting in front and the two boys in the back, stuck to each other.

* * *

><p><strong>11:18pm<strong>

"Thanks officer." Joanna said as she closed the door to there suite before triple checking that it was locked.

"I'm going to go take a shower and then you two will need to also." She said as she walked into the bathroom.

The two sat down on the floor, resting against the bed. Logan had settled down but was still crying none the less.

"T-The w-way his b-body got s-sucked up in-in-in"

"I know, I know." Carlos said pulling Logan in closer.

"Hey Logan?" Carlos asked.

"Y-Yeah?"

"Do you believe in ghosts?"

"Not really, why?"

"No reason, was just wondering." Carlos said as he starred blankly at the wall.

The voices... They were all real. He wasn't hearing things, or seeing things. They had been right. Someone did die. But, why tell him? Why not warn Logan? Or Joanna? So many questions were running though Carlos' mind.

"Carlos, it's your turn." Joanna said as she left the bathroom, in her pajamas.

Logan whimpered when Carlos went to get up. "I'll be back in a few, then it's your turn. I'm not going anywhere."

Logan nodded then pulled the blanket around him more.

* * *

><p>As Carlos laid in bed, his mind went to work. Asking questions and replaying everything for answers. Why his dad did it. Why his mom warned him before resting. Why they had to see Logan's dad get sucked up into the wheel well of a semi.<p>

"C-Carlos?" Logan asked, snapping Carlos out of his thoughts.

Carlos looked over at Logan, the two were sharing a bed and each had already went there separate ways for the night.

"C-Can I sleep over there?" He asked quietly.

Carlos smiled slightly and opened up his arms, inviting Logan in. Logan moved over to him and snuggled into his chest. "Thanks."

Carlos said nothing, instead, he pressed his lips to Logan's forehead before closing his eyes to rest.

* * *

><p>"<em>Why me mom? Why did you warn me?"<em>

_"You were the only one who could see me."_

_"But it wasn't even real. It had been a dream."_

_"As is this one, however honey, it is very much real." _

_"Then why are you here? You said you could rest after warning me."_

_"Because honey, I have one more thing to tell you."_

_"What?"_

_"Logan and Joanna were meant to save you for a reason. To save you from your past and what may have happened in the future, but you see that boy in your arms right now?"_

_"Yeah."_

_"Now, it's your turn to save him. Keep him from fading into the darkness. Keep him safe no matter the cost. Treasure him. Because that boy right there, will be with you forever. Love is love, don't ever let anyone tell you different. And for the next six months, he will always need you. Never get impatient with him. Give it time, he will slowly heal."_

_"And if I don't?"_

_"He will get lost, eventually ending up dead from a drug deal gone bad. Joanna would die of heart break. He will heal but the only thing that will heal him... Is you. Promise me?"_

_"I promise. And mom?"_

_"Yes Honey?"_

_"I love you."_

_"I love you too."_

* * *

><p>Carlos' eyes slowly opened, a faint light filled the room from the sun that was slowly rising. He looked down at the boy in his arms.<p>

_"I promise." _He whispered before pulling him closer and drifting back off.


End file.
